Chaos Incarnate: A PEANUTS: The Next Chapter Fan One Shot
by Animatic Psychopath
Summary: Taking place during Summer Of Chaos,Shermy tries yet again to get Tarantula to stop her spread of madness and destruction,only for his cousin to reveal a horrifying set of plans for when she's done with the Serpent Sisters.


Chaos Incarnate

A PEANUTS: The Next Chapter Fan One Shot

(This Takes Place During Summer Of Chaos And A While Before The Final Confrontation With Tarantula And The Gang.)

How could have such a promising and fun looking summer turn into nothing short of a unadulterated pure nightmare? That was a question that everyone in the Peanuts gang was thinking now that Sparkyville had effectively been turned into a massive assortment of pain,destruction and fear. Ever since Hillary Wilson AKA Tarantula had broken out of Sparkyville's Mental Institution with the help of her friend Gertie,she had gathered up everyone in her own little gang,The Lizard Ladies along with some new members too despite one of them being Black Widow,the leader of the Spiders in disguise as Gecko,and had quickly managed to spread her own degree of chaos across the entire town.

If it wasn't them straight harassing people at Joe's,Ace's and movie theaters,it was them literally torching the town at night and causing catastrophic damage to so many of the town's iconic locations,and in Ace's case,just completely destroying it. Not helping things was the fact that Shermy had found out that Tarantula just so happened to be his cousin,and had unfortunately been taken prisoner by her when he had attempted to talk her out of her quest for blood,and Lucy,Rattler and Cobra had decided to confront her and the Lizard Ladies by themselves along with some help from the original Serpent Sisters. It wasn't just the residents of Sparkyville that were being affected by the whole mess however,Charlie Brown,Sally,Freida,Michael,Snoopy and Woodstock were extremely unsettled and worried by what was going on back at their homes while they were on vacation at Freida's family cottage,and it even got to the point where they decided to come home early so they could help out the rest of their friends.

Shermy was continuing to be kept a helpless prisoner at the hands of Tarantula with Gecko,or Black Widow to be more precise guarding him until the time was just right so she could release him,he was absolutely scared out of his wits to think that his attempt to talk his cousin out of her ruthless crusade had failed,and that there was a slight chance that he could be a victim of it if things went even worse than they already were.

Widow continued to guard Shermy in his cage downstairs and they didn't say a single word to each other for a few more minutes until Tarantula suddenly came walking down the stairs with the same,old psychotic grin she usually wore and cheerfully greeted the two of them "Hello there you two,how are you doing?" only for the boy to keep himself completely silent while Widow nonchalantly replied "I'm doing fine boss. What about you?" to which Tarantula stretched out her arms and happily stated "Oh I'm positively enthralled right now. You see I've just been thinking about all the horrible things I'm going to do to the Serpents once I get my hands on them,and I just wanted to come to you for advice on how I should...finish off Sparkyville once I'm done."

Shermy could feel his blood run cold and his stomach violently churn immediately after he heard what Tarantula had said,she was literally saying that once she was done with her own personal goals with the Serpents,she was gonna lay waste to all of Sparkyville in one way or another as she pulled out what looked like a pistol and a grenade from her pockets and asked "So Gecko,how should I do it? Should I storm all their homes and pump them up with lead? Or should I blow them all to bits with a little extra firepower?" to which the guard immediately suggested in response "I suggest you go with the full on pistol. It'll make them hurt more."

"Alrighty then. Pistol it is!" Tarantula maniacally cackled and exclaimed as she put away the pistol and tossed the grenade aside before she proceeded to make her way back up the stairs,however she wouldn't even be able to make it up to the halfway point before Shermy timidly called out "Hillary,there's still time for you to quit this whole thing. I know there's some kind of good in you,and you need to stop while you can. Please."

Tarantula however merely groaned in annoyance and frustratingly asked as she made her way back down the stairs and towards her cousin's cage "Oh for the love of mike Sherm-Dog,how many times are we gonna go over this? There's not a single amount of pleading or crying that you can do that will get me to stop. The collapse of Sparkyville has already begun,and if you want me to make sure that it doesn't tear you apart along with everyone else,then you better shut yer mouth already." only for Shermy to continuously plead yet again "But Hillary if you seriously do what I think you're going to do when this is all over,there are going to be dire consequences that WILL come back to haunt you at some point,and I can safely say that even YOU will not like them-"

"Sherm-Dog,listen to me." Tarantula suddenly interrupted her cousin's frantic pleading in a shockingly calm tone of voice compared to usual before she continued with a twisted smile "I'm going to kill them all. I'm going to make sure that they will feel nothing but unspeakable agony and pain until their eyes close for the final time. And when I am done,I will burn what's left of Sparkyville down to the ground. I will increase my ranks and spread the flames across the entire state,and that day is coming very soon cuzz,because I already know that the Serpents have something planned,and that they will come. Any moment now,cuzz." Afterwards Tarantula proceeded to take out numerous photos of all the chaos and destruction that she and her crew caused and presented them before her cousin.

_**Tarantula: **__Believe me I know._

_I've sunk pretty low._

_But whatever I've done you've deserved._

_**Shermy: **__Hillary-_

_**Tarantula: **__Quiet!_

_I'm the bad guy that's fine,it's no fault of mine._

_And some justice at last will be served._

_**Shermy: **__Please listen!_

Tarantula then proceeded to walk over to a nearby map on the wall of the entire state and torch it with a lighter.

_**Tarantula: **__Now it's time to step up or it's time to back down._

_And there's only one answer for me._

_And I'll stand up and fight 'cause I know that I'm right._

_And I'm ready!_

_I'm ready!_

_I'm ready!_

_Ready as I'll ever be._

Meanwhile Lucy,Rattler,Cobra,Sidewinder,Viper,Puff Adder,Diamondback and Boa were standing at the outskirts of Sparkyville where the Lizard Ladies' station of operations was supposed to be,and Lucy decided to give her fellow Serpents one final encouraging speech.

_**Lucy: **__Now it's time to rise up or it's time to stand down._

_And the answer is easy to see._

_And I swear by the sword if you're get on board._

_Are you ready?_

_**Cobra: **__I'm ready!_

_**Serpent Sisters: **__We're ready!_

_We're ready!_

_**Lucy: **__Ready as I'll ever be!_

Meanwhile Charlie Brown,Linus,Sally,Freida,Peppermint Patty,Marcie,Violet,Franklin,Eudora,Schroeder,Dominick,Thibault,Patty Swanson,Ox,Hans,Franco,Melanie,Snoopy,Woodstock,Andy and Olaf were all walking down the side of the road,for they were all heading on out to help their friends and hopefully put a stop to the Lizard Ladies as Freida walked up to her boyfriend with a concerned and worried look on her face.

_**Freida: **__Are you quite sure we can do this?_

_**Charlie Brown: **__Together we will guarantee._

_**Tarantula: **__I'll make em hear me!_

_**Peanuts Gang And Serpent Sisters: **__Now it's time to win big or it's time to lose all._

_**Black Widow: **__Prove she can trust me._

_**Peanuts Gang And Serpent Sisters: **__And the outcome will hardly come come free._

_**Linus: **__I'll save my home and family._

_**All: **__Now the line's in the sand and our moment's at hand._

_**Charlie Brown: **__And I'm ready!_

_**Serpent Sisters: **__I'm ready._

_**Peanuts Gang: **__I'm ready._

_**Tarantula: **__Ready as I'll ever be!_

**The End**

**Author's Note**

**Ever since I read Summer Of Chaos,I always imagined that this song would work very well with the story. So I decided to do a quick one shot before I move onto my first fan special. Stay tuned. **

"**Ready As I'll Ever Be." Copyright Of Walt Disney Records. Written By Alan Menken And Andy De Ganahl.**


End file.
